Lovin'Seddie 20 word Challenge: ACCEPTED!
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: My 20 word oneshots for Lovin'Seddie 20 word challenge: SEDDIE...Some slightly related to others.  Not all.  All chapters finished, just need to upload... : /
1. Sneakers

**Sneakers**- 8/14/10

_Oh, and this is the disclaimer for the whole story-_

_I DO NOT OWN ICARLY AT ALL._

_PS-The date next to each word is the date in the story.. Kay, bye!_

_

* * *

_

**Freddie's POV:**

It was late when I knocked on their door. And when I say late, I don't mean it was ten P.M. during a school night. I mean it was nearing three A.M. on Saturday night.

Sam and I had promised to meet up at the Shay's house. It had seemed to come to be an unofficial tradition. Every Saturday at three A.M, we'd watch a movie in the Shay living room. Usually a thriller or comedy. It was our way to escape from Carly's own movies. Chick flicks aren't exactly my thing. Or Sam's.

Sam answered the door almost immediately. I couldn't really see her, though. All that was visible was her general frame and her feet.

They were blinding me.

Her **sneakers** were shining brightly. Nearly yelling at my to look at them.

"Like 'em?" She whispered, tipping her head to look at her feet, "They're glow in the dark. Got 'em today at the mall. Awesome, right?" I only gave her a thumbs up before gently brushing past her. I stumbled across the floor, trying not to trip over furniture. I couldn't see a thing.

I dropped onto the couch and grabbed for the remote. My hand came back empty.

"Sam, can we please turn on a light? I can't seen anything!" I whisper-yelled into the darkness. No response came to me. Instead, a pair of **sneakers** fell next to me on the couch. I could immediately see within a few feet in front of me. The remote was on the coffee table in front of us.

I turned the TV on, "So what's on our list tonight?" I asked, looking at Sam. She smiled.

"The Mist."

"Goodie. Nightmares, here I come." I said sarcastically. Sam threw a thumbs up in my general direction.

"Just try not to wet yourself, Benson. I will not be cleaning you off if you do." I rolled my eyes, pushing play on the remote as I did.

We watched the movie in almost complete silence. As it came to a slow ending, I cringed as I heard the gunshots from the car.

"Did he just kill them!" I screamed, quieting my voice as I remembered how late it was. Well, by that point, how early it was.

"Just watch, you pansy." Sam said, poking me with her index finger before throwing her glow in the dark feet onto my lap.

"Hey, I only slightly wet myself an hour ago! It wasn't major!" I pushed on her feet, but she didn't budge. I quickly gave up and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah."

We sat for a second, only our breath could be heard.

"Oh my God! So wait…He just killed all of them except himself, he went to be killed by the…whatever they are….And now the military is going to save him? What the hell?" I shook my head in confusion.

"Stupid military…" Sam mumbled.

"Sam, are you falling asleep?" I mumbled, feeling my eyelids become heavier by the second.

A quiet snore gave me her answer. I quickly attempted to get up, but realized that her **sneakers** still sat on my lap.

I didn't sleep at all that night thanks to Sam's stupid glow in the dark **sneakers**.

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE! WHOOO still typing right now. Just keep reading…._

_Aren't 'ya happy I uploaded all the chapters at once? No waiting?_

_I hate the waiting game._

_Haha. Next word?…_

_BACON! yummmmmm_

_P.S-All of these stories will be semi related._

_ENJOY, my loves._


	2. Bacon

**Bacon**- 8/16/10

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

It was Monday morning. School was let our for some kind of in-service day thing or whatever. Ha, teachers have to be in school and we don't! Take that!

Carly was upstairs taking a shower and Spencer was in Canada. He said that the "sculpting equipment" (AKA- Junk) was in a much higher quality in Canada or something. Oh Spencer…

So Fredhead and I were in the kitchen, making breakfast. Okay, Fred-o was making breakfast. I was standing next to him, listening to the **bacon** sizzle.

"Is it ready yet?" I asked eagerly, glancing at Freddie. His eyes flickered to me, and then back to the skillet in front of him.

"Almost. I just need to flip in over and make sure it's ready." He took a fork and flipped the **bacon** over. He seemed to subconsciously nod to himself in approval of his work, "Plate." I spun around, nearly lunging for the yellow plate on the counter.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he gripped the plate in his left hand, pilling the crispy **bacon** onto the plate. Freddie walked to the table and gently placed it next to several other plates and bowls full of many other breakfast items.

I watched the food carefully, almost as if I was worried that it would all get up and leave if I didn't watch it very cautiously.

"Eat?" I begged towards Freddie. He shook his head.

"Not until Carly gets out of the shower and down here. 'Til then, I'll make a few eggs. Want some?" He asked, turning to the fridge.

"Yes."

"Okay…"

"Aren't you going to ask how many I want?"

"Six." He didn't even pause as he said it.

"How'd you know that?" I turned to him. He turned towards me, too, and laid against the counter.

"Because I've known you for years, Sam. I've made breakfast for you for the last seven years of my existence. I'd have been making breakfast for you earlier than that, but I wasn't allowed near a stove until then." I giggled at the memory of him being spanked for going within fifteen feet of it one day.

We seemed to stand there in silence for a long time. Freddie would turn every couple of seconds to look at the eggs or to do something to them, but we seemed to just stare at each other in silence as the eggs finished. Finally, Fredgirl picked up two plates in one hand and loaded them with eggs. He walked to the table and set them down.

"Now?" I asked, jumping up and down as I turned to the table.

"Go ahead, stuff your face. But, I've got to go for a little while. We used all of the eggs from the fridge." Freddie said, turning.

"Just be careful! I don't want you to be eaten by giant bugs. If you see a bunch of mist, come running here, okay!" I yelled. He turned to me quickly with a streak of panic before quickly relaxing and letting out a laugh.

"Very funny, Sam. That movie was scary!" I giggled at the memory of his screeching through out the movie. I still don't know what he did with my sneakers.

I'd fallen asleep after the movie. When I woke up the next morning, Freddie was gone…And so were my shoes. But, a note was stuck to my feet. It had said, _"Those sneakers were really annoying. I'll give them back later. Not sure when, though._" in his neat handwriting. I'd threatened him a few times, but he'd ignored me, telling me he had no idea what I was talking about and that he hadn't left that note for me.

I shrugged off the memory and walked back to the table and sat down. I picked up several pieces of **bacon** and shoved them into my mouth.

"It's so good!" I yelled though the delicious meat product, watching as small **bacon** bits flew from my lips.

* * *

_CHAPTER TWOOOOOO!_

_WOOT!_

_Kay, next chapter time! : )_


	3. Shells

**Shells**- 8/18/10

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

Spencer came running through his front door.

"Guys, guess what!" He yelled, holding up a large black trash bag.

"You killed someone?" Sam and I asked sarcastically at the same time, eyeing the clearly full trash bag. We glared at each other and sighed.

"Dude, I thought I told you we have to stop saying the same stuff at the same time. It's creeping me out." Sam said. I shrugged in agreement.

"Is it a bag full of magic?" Carly asked in the same sarcastic tone me and Sam and spoken in.

"No…" Spencer said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Dude, what are you, five years old? What's up with the jumping up and down?" Sam asked, giggling in her Sam way as she watched the grown man leap into the air.

"It's my excited jump! You guys are going to love this!" Spencer landed on the floor, gently lying the bag down next to him, "So as you guys know, I went to the beach with my super hot and sexy and beautiful girlfriend with huge-"

"Spencer," Carly screamed, covering her ears, "Just get on with it!" She uncovered her ears and eyed the bag.

"Okay, well me and Sandra," Spencer stopped for a second, "went to go search for **shells** at the beach together after we…Never mind." He blushed as he seemed to get lost in a memory.

"Okay, so that's a bag full of **shells**?" Sam asked. She stood up and headed over to open up the bag.

"Yep!" Spencer jumped up and down again, smiling as he threw the bag open. Inside were hundreds of **shells**.

"What are you going to do with all of these, Spencer?" I asked as I dug through the bag to see if any of them struck my eye.

"I'm thinking I may make a crazy- yet amazing- sculpture out of them. Not sure when I'll have time to do it, though, because I have a huge amount of orders stacked up." Spencer said, walking towards the kitchen.

I dug deeper into the bag. All of a sudden, I saw a flash of purple writing. I flipped one of the **shells** over. On the inside of one of the **shells**, initials were written in a dark purple sharpie.

_'S and F'_

I looked over my shoulder towards a certain blonde. She had a painted **shell** in her hand. Maybe someone had dropped it on the ground after painting it.

I looked back over to the initials. I clutched onto the **shell** tighter, watching my knuckles turn white. I then quickly stuffed the **shell** into one of my deep pockets.

I turned back towards Sam and Carly, "Hey Sam, what kind of **shell** do you have?"

"Oh, it's just a **shell** that was painted. It looks really cool, doesn't it?" She leaned it towards me and then shifted it back to herself, turning it over.

The shell had a thin cover of white paint over its light grey original color. Near the center of it, the outline of two hearts were painted in black. One slightly larger than the other one. The smaller one was overlapping the bigger one. The hearts were filled in with a light pink. At the top, there seemed to be some kind of word painted in blue on it, but I couldn't see it because Sam's thumb was on top of it.

"What does it say on the top?" I asked, bending down to take a closer look at it.

"That's the weird part," Sam moved her thumb. I gasped at the strange coincidence, "is says 'Sammy'. Huh." Sam flipped it over again to look at the inside of it. The inside was painted the same light pink color as the hearts were.

"It's really pretty, Sam, you should keep that one. Spencer shouldn't care." She nodded. She seemed to notice that we were being civil to each other because just within a few seconds…

"Okay, Fredwart, get Momma some lemonade. I'm gunna look through some more of these **shells**.

I sighed and turned around to walk into the kitchen. I ran into Spencer as I reached for the fridge.

"You know, I picked up this one **shell** that had some initials in it. I bet you'd like it." Spencer winked at me and smiled.

* * *

_Okayyy_

_Chapter three, DONE!_

_Chapter four time!_


	4. Laptop

**Laptop**- 8/19/10

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"Ugh," I groaned, "I hate Thursdays!" I pushed on the door to first block English. Fun. I waved to Carls, telling her I'd see her in math. I walked over to my usual spot and slammed my head onto my desk. I could hear Frederly's desk chair being pulled out, but I ignored it.

"Morning, Sam." Freddie called out to me. I moaned back in response. A few moments later, I could feel that someone was standing next to me. I lifted my head to see Freddie with his **laptop** in hand. He extended his arms to me and laid his **laptop** down on my desk.

"Pretend your doing your paper on here. That's all we're doing today, anyways. Open my project. Just minimize it and every time the teacher walks by, open it up again. Have fun, Puckett."

I smiled in his direction, happy that he was being generous.

"Thanks, Nerd." I grabbed his laptop, only slightly glancing at him as he sat back down in his seat without another word to me.

I opened up his project on natural resources and then quickly minimized it as the bell for the beginning of first block to start. I quickly got onto his instant messenger and opened up his chat history. What? There could be something funny in there. Funny secrets?

I opened the first few, but they were all to his tech geek friends who wanted to know what kind of camera he uses for our show.

I finally came across something that caught my eye.

The title of the chat was, "girl talk with Shane". I was immediately interested. I clicked on it.

**Fredheadnerd: **Hey Shane

Shane177: Freddie? What happened to your username?

**Fredheadnerd:** Guess.

Shane177: Sam?

**Fredheadnerd:** Duh.

Shane177: Wow. So let's talk about this unnamed girl you keep speaking about

**Fredheadnerd:** Oh yeah. So she's really pretty. I just realized I liked her. Her eyes are really pretty. What should I do?

Shane177: Ask that chick out! You think she likes you, too?

**Fredheadnerd: **No. But I may have a shot…Nah, not even a bit. She's too pretty and I know she doesn't look at me like that. Well, not right now, at least.

Shane177: So do something about it. Make her like you. Be around a lot, be nice, do things for her, be there for her.

**Fredheadnerd: **I already am around all the time, I do things for her all the time, and I definitely am nice…I think.

Shane177: Be even more nice, Fred! Do more things! Show up one day and say "Hey, Beautiful." Make her feel as pretty as you say she is. If she's worth it, go for it, dude.

**Fredheadnerd:** Thanks, Shane. If this works, I'll be the happiest ever.

Shane177: See ya, Freddie. I've gotta go to the g-friend's house. ; )

**Fredheadnerd:** Bye Shane.

_Shane177 has signed off…_

All of a sudden, I could feel my blood begin to boil up. Why?

Psh, I'm not jealous of this chick. I don't like Freddie. Plus, this conversation could have been from months ago.

I peeked over at the date the conversation had taken place.

"Girl talk with Shane"-Date: 8/18/10

Okay, so maybe it wasn't months ago, but guys bounce from girl to girl all the time. Plus, it's Freddie. He can do whatever he wants whenever he wants with whoever he wants. See if I care…

I sighed, finally admitting in my head that I was jealous. I closed his **laptop** and handed back to him across the isle.

"Here." I whispered, nearly slamming it onto his desk.

"What's wrong? Get bored?" He asked. I looked up, avoiding his eyes.

"Kinda." I sighed and laid my head down, falling asleep for the next hour, dreaming about the perfect girl Freddie was in love with.

* * *

_Blah. I'm writing a lot. I may have to upload a few, re-read a few, then upload those. But all should be up by tomorrow night! PROMISE!_


	5. Bugs

**Bugs**- 8/20/10

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

I walked away from school, watching out for Sam. She'd been trying to get me back after I took all of her clothes and only left her one complete outfit left to wear. It was Carly's clothes. She'd had to wear a pink shirt with black skinny jeans and gold sandals to school.

But now she had a big plastic pail full of **bugs** of all sorts. She'd chased me all the way to the park and back to the school.

I was nearly home free.

All I needed to do was get to Bushwell plaza and into the lobby. Then I'd be home free. She'd never do something so horrible in front of Carly. I hope. But I was two blocks away from there. And that's extremely far away when Samantha Puckett is chasing you with a bucket of worms, ants, beetles, lady bugs, and other crawling creatures that I definitely didn't want in my hair or all over my body.

I was nearly to my safety. I just needed to round one more corner and…

Ouch.

I fell to the ground. It was almost like it was in slow motion. One second I was sprinting, only a few feet from the doors of my safety, and then I was falling through the air, screaming as I landed on my face.

But what had tripped me?

I turned around to see Hollywood, the hobo, sleeping on the sidewalk. I was about to ask why he was in Seattle, when my vision blurred and my mouth filled with **bugs** and dirt. I screamed, jumping to my feet, completely forgetting the pain I'd just felt, and jumped in pure panic.

"Sam! Help! **Bugs**, **bugs**, **bugs**!"

When my vision finally cleared up enough, I turned in circles to find Sam. She was over by Hollywood, stroking his hair and whispering to him. He was still asleep, snoring softly with his mouth open.

Sam seemed to have realized that I wasn't screaming, and she got up off the ground, looked me up and down, and began laughing extremely loud.

"You…You look so…funny!" Sam screamed through her laughing. I looked down at myself, saw a worm clinging to my t-shirt and a beetle falling off my pant leg, and began to laugh, too. Sam walked up to my, calming herself long enough to point at my face.

"Hello Ms. Lady **Bug**…Do you like this nose?" She said. I was really confused until she scooped her finger up my nose and pulled away far enough for me to see that there was a red lady **bug** on her finger, crawling along it, and making her giggle.

"Why, hello Ms. Lady **Bug**! Do you like my nose? I do, too." I smiled, taking the lady **bug **off of Sam's finger and putting it back on my nose. The lady **bug** slowly tickled me and it ran along my nose. This brought me and Sam back to a long laughing fit.

I'm still not convinced we got all the **bugs** out of my hair.

* * *

_YEAH!_

_Haha I'm getting these out as fast as I can : )_

_Enjoy my long work's night of 20 chapters, my loves!_


	6. Hot

**Hot-** 8/21/10

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

We were all sitting around a sculpture of a fire Spencer had made last month, singing camp fire songs. It was my annual fall party that I have every year to celebrate fall and all its awesomeness.

"Oh!" I said, laughing at my weird idea, "you guys know what we should do?" I turned my head, staring at everyone as they cocked all of their heads to one side in wonder. There was Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Guppy, Wendy, and Shane. By now, everyone else had left. (It was nearing two A.M.)

"What?" Freddie asked.

"We should play that game when we were in eighth grade. What was that game, Wendy?" I looked over to Wendy. She jumped up and smiled.

"Oh my gosh! You mean **Hot** or Not? We should totally play that came!" She giggled in the memory of the last time we played when she called Samuel Cate **hot**. Yeah right. He totally isn't. Seriously, who thinks he's **hot**? Besides Wendy…

Anyways, we all agreed it may be kind of funny to play (for old times sakes) and we began.

"Okay, Wendy. Jake K. **Hot** or Not?" I said.

"**Hot**! Duh!" Wendy squeaked out, giggling as she said it.

"Okay…Now, since you called him **hot**, you have to rate him 1-10 on the** hot** scale." I giggled at how lame this game seemed now. We were so weird when we were younger. Hell, we're weird _now_.

"A solid nine, duh!" Wendy yelled, pumping her fist up in the air as if she'd just won something.

"Okay, I'm out. I'll be back in a few. Gunna go pee and eat a pineapple or two. See 'ya." Sam said, getting up off the floor and nearly sprinting for the door.

"Wash your hands after you pee! Those are decent pineapples and they don't need your pee on them!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, Shay!" She yelled back. I have a weird best friend.

"Well," I started, "while she's gone, Freddie…"

Freddie looked up in fear, "What?"

"Sam. **Hot** or Not." Gibby cut in, jumping up and down in his bean bag as he asked. His fat rolls were jiggling as he did…Gross!

"Um…" Freddie sat thee for a minute and then quickly whispered something.

"What was that, Freddie?" Shane asked, as if he knew something that we all didn't know.

"Um, **Hot**." Freddie looked up at me, shrugging at me.

"Wait….That chat message?" Shane questioned. I was really confused now…

"Yeah…" Freddie looked down.

"Well okay…**Hot **scale. One to Ten, Freddie."

"Ten."

"Wow. What?"

"Ten."

"O-kay then…"

"Yeah."

"Hey People! Sam is back with pineapple!" Sam yelled as she burst through the door with a giant bowl full of pineapple. We all glanced at her.

"Okay, so it's Sam's turn now." I said, standing to grab Sam. Before I could even get over to where she was, she was out the door screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh Sam…" I giggled.

The rest of the night seemed to go by quite fast, but one thought fell through my mind.

Freddie and Sam?

Nah.

* * *

_YEAHHH_

_Seriously these are probably horrible, but I'm getting them out SUPER fast. It's nearing Ten right now. I started at 6. Wow. Or 5 or something. 6 chapters in 5-6 hrs? Wow. : )_


	7. Run

**Run**- 8/24/10

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Carly, Freddie, and I were all walking along a path at the park, Carly had been complaining about her feet for hours now. Freddie and I had been secretly planning our escape route.

Finally, it dawned on me.

"Hey, Freddison! Come race me. I bet you can't even get within a mile of me." I smiled. I knew he'd have to accept. If it was anyone else betting against him, he could have easily said no, but for some reason, he just has to try to win a bet against me. I guess eventually he will win. Someday.

"Your on, Puckett. To where?" He turned to me, smiling as if he knew exactly what I was doing.

"The other side of the park. Last one to get to the chain fence behind the giant swirly slide loses! Got it?" Dishrag nodded his head.

"I got it. Let's go!" I steadied myself, ready to **run **at top speeds, "Call it, Carls."

"Okay…" Carly seemed to sound tired, "But you guys will get the car after that and come pick me up so we can go home, right?"

"Sure, sure." Freddie said, crouching down. Wow. I must be rubbing off on him.

"One," Carly started, "Two," She paused staring at us, "Three…" Before she could even say go, Fred and I were off. At first, I was far ahead, and then we were neck an neck.

"So Sam…" Freddie said, gasping for air as we **ran **around the jungle gym, "you think we can stop **run**ning now? She can't see us. She'll think we're still racing"

"Sure." I slowed down coming to a halt only a few feet away from Freddie. I bent down, gasping and sputtering for air.

"You've gotten faster, Benson." I said through thick breaths.

"You, too." He responded.

"Eh, not really." I fell to the ground, starting to pull grass from the ground.

Freddie fell next to me, picking up a stick with a lady bug on it, "Hello Miss Lady Bug. Did you come to find me for my nose?" I laughed at our own inside joke.

"She does quite love your nose." I said.

"Very much…." We fell silent for a few minutes, staring up at the clouds, silently pointing out different shapes in the, "Hey Sam?" Freddie asked nervously. I, at first, was sad that he'd broken our silence, but then I realized he just wanted to talk. To be friends.

"Yeah?" My breathing was almost normal by then, but I still breathed in very deeply, enjoying the feel of the cooling air.

"What are you doing Friday?" I shifted to look at him. He was lying down, not taking his eyes off of the clouds above him. Why was he asking?

"Carly's house. Movie maybe. Maybe even some delicious snackage. Why, Fredward?" He finally glanced at me as I said his full name, smirking as he saw my blush. Maybe I was a little anxious about what he was going to say…So what?

"You wanna go to a movie with me?" He picked his head up enough off the ground to see me.

"Like a date, weirdo?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." I looked down. Did he say yes?, "Sam, will you go to the movies with me or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Wanna race back for Carly?" I questioned. Freddie nodded and stood.

"**Run** away, Puckett. I'll totally beat you!"

He beat me.

* * *

_Lalalala my thumb is bleeding from typing so much. Is that possible? Over a fourth way done! Yay! And now I get to do the fun, fluffy, awesome easy fast chapters that take like, 10 minutes each._

_KK_

_Caro((line))_


	8. Date

**Date**- 8/27/10

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

I must have been sweating like crazy. Hell, _I_ was crazy. Why would I want to go on a **date** with Samantha Puckett?

Cause she's beautiful, amazing, cute, funny, not scared to speak her mind, she has the cutest laugh ever, best smile ever, coolest personality, prettiest eyes you could ever see…

Yeah. There's a lot of reasons.

I was knocking on Carly's door, hoping I wasn't as red as I felt I was, when I head a scream.

"He's here!" Carly's voice yelled out.

"No! I'm not perfect yet!" I chuckled as I heard Sam's voice say this. How wrong she could be.

"I told you not to eat those ribs! You got them all over your first dress. Just deal! Finish putting the shoes on, I'll stall." I could hear Carly yell across the apartment.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Carly was standing there with different shades of makeup smeared across her hands. Most likely to help decide which would look best of Sam.

"What's up, Freddie? Any new…Tech….Th-hings out lately?" I chuckled at her attempt to stall me. I decided to play along.

"Yeah, there's the new thing called the-" I was cut off by my** date**.

"We don't care! Carly! Help!" All of a sudden, Carly was gone, throwing the door in my face as she bolted back inside.

Within a few seconds, Sam had the door opened. She was wearing a simple black short sleeve t-shirt with a knee length skirt with small flowers along it. Her shoes? Black converse.

It was a well dressed Sam. Not too dressy, but dressy. **Date** dressy.

"Carly made me dress like this. I'm sorry if you hate it…" She seemed shy. I'm Freddie. Why should she be nervous? Or shy, at that?

"You look awesome. It really just matters if you like it, kay?" She nodded, looking down.

"I think I look pretty. But it's not_ me_. You help me decide. Should I wear it tonight?"

"Your freaking out about this _way_ too much. We're just going to a movie. You won't even be seen. But we'll miss the movie if you go change. So yeah, wear it. You look beautiful."

She swayed her hips at first, watching as the skirt moved, too. Then, she looked up and smiled.

"What movie?"

"Salt."

"Good. Thank you for choosing an appropriate movie for us. It makes me think of that night when we watched The Mist…Shoes?"

"Don't have 'em, Sam."

"Yes you do! I know you do!" We began walking down the stairs.

"Mmmhmmm. Whatever you say, Princess Puckett."

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

As we exited the lobby, Freddie looked down. First, I thought something was wrong, so I looked down. Then, I though he was checking me out, so I blushed and looked up. Finally, I realized he was debating if he should hold my hand. He decided he should. He grabbed it gently, like testing the water before jumping in. He tickled my fingers a little, barely touching them. Then, he looked up to me, watching my reaction. He then slowly wrapped each finger around mine. Finally, we were just holding hands, walking down the street, hoping to reach the movie theatre before our movie started.

We hadn't spoken nearly the whole time during the **date**. Like we weren't allowed to talk or something.

He slowly took my hand again as we left the theatre. The whole **date** was very awkward and silent, but I kind of liked it that way.

As we approached Carly's apartment, we started a small conversation.

"So, d'you have fun?" Freddie nervously asked, looking down at our hands again.

"Yes…" I said. I didn't sound as nervous as he did. But I was a nervous as he was.

Freddie seemed to perk up a bit, "Really!" He squeezed my hand a little, rubbing his thumb across mine as he settled down.

"Yep, you dork." I smiled.

"Wanna get some smoothies tomorrow at noon then?" He asked, slightly leaning into me. I smiled at this.

"Definitely." We stood next to his and Carly's apartments, holding hands. I was looking at Carly's apartment behind me and Freddie was looking at his behind him.

"So, night?" he asked.

"Night." I let go of his hand, and stepped slightly closer. I prepared to kiss him, but then I slowly chickened out. I pulled one arm around his neck and the other around his waist. We pulled together for a hug. We stood there for a long while, resting our heads on each other's necks. Finally, we let go.

As I walked inside Carly's apartment, I was ambushed with questions.

"How was it!" Carly screamed.

"Best.** Date**. Ever." I said, ruffling my hair up.

* * *

_I'm stopping 'til morning. I really wanted to get all 20 done. Pull an all nighter and all, but it's not good for your eyes anyways…_

_Night. Have the rest up tomorrow?_


	9. Wii

**Wii**-8/29/10

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

I was over at Carly's, scrambling around her loft. I was really nervous. I seemed to be nervous a lot lately because of Sam. We had planned to go to get smoothies a day after our date, but her mom got a new bathing suit and Sam had to stay back and watch her model it, so she had to miss it.

So I hadn't seen her since Friday. And, when you have the most amazing date with a girl, two days may seem like two years.

Sam had texted me a few minutes earlier, telling me to meet her at the Shay's loft.

The exact text was, _"Awesome date, Fredloser. Sorry I had to ditch on our smoothie date. Meet me at Carl's place. We'll count it as date number two. Late. -Sam"_

Since then, I'd been rushing around the Shay's loft, chopping up fruits, slicing several meat products, and scrambling to find a collection decent scary movies. As I gently laid down the bowl of apple slices, a loud knock rang throughout the apartment. The door immediately opened after the knock.

"Hey, Fredhead!" Sam yelled, throwing her arms out. I smiled at her and walk to her open arms. We gave each other a quick hug, both her arms around my shoulders, with her head buried into my neck. I placed both my hands on her hips and smelled her scent in. Pineapple and ham. Having her immediately come in and hug me was a weird thing. But, I could get used to it.

As we pulled apart, I took her hand and walked to the couch, "So what movie should we watch?" Sam watched me for a second before answering.

"Let's play a **Wii** game! All Carly ever wants to play on it is Cooking Momma or something. Let's play Super Mario **Wii**!" She pulled her hand away, getting up in the process. She walked over to the TV, grabbing both of the **Wii** remotes, popping in the game, and skipping over to the couch. She plopped down very close to me. She smiled as she put the power button on the **Wii** remote.

"Get ready to be beaten to a pulp, Benson. I bet I'll collect more coins than you will in one level!" I nodded in agreement to the bet.

We continued to play the game for a few levels. Sam continued to win every level. How do you even collect that many coins in one level?

But, as we finished the last level of world two, I gathered two more coins then Sam. Sam groaned, throwing the **Wii **remote to the ground.

"How'd you even wi-Crash!" A loud noise interrupted Sam's yelling. We both slowly turned our heads towards the TV. My mouth dropped open at what I saw.

"Oh no!" Sam screamed, running to the broken TV, "How'd that happen? I threw the **Wii** remote at the floor, not the TV!" Sam reached inside the hole in the screen of the TV and pulled out a cracked **Wii** remote.

I scrambled to my feet, replaying what happened in my head.

"Okay…We'll just…" I cut myself off as I heard the door opening. Carly came through the door, whistling a tune, smiling. She turned towards us and screamed.

"What is this! What did you guys do?" Her eyes grew bigger and bigger as she took in the sight.

"Oh well…I kind of-" Sam started. I quickly cut her off, swatting at her to be quiet.

"I kind of got frustrated when I couldn't beat Sam at Super Mario **Wii**. It just kind of…slipped." I looked down. I could feel Sam's eyes on me. She had better be gracious.

"Well, you better be able to pay for a new television for us, Freddie." Carly said, pointing a finger at me like a disappointed teacher would.

"Okay.." Carly nodded at me and walked up the stairs.

"Oh my God, Fredpuss! I love you!…I mean. Thanks. I guess." She smiled up at me, hugging me quickly. I was about to let her go, when I felt something on my cheek. Sam was kissing my cheek!

We released each other, smiling.

"Awwwww!" A scream came from the stairs. We turned our heads to see Carly staring at us. Sam went running after Carly, yelling for her to shut up. I smiled.

* * *

_Kay, chapter 9! It's my mommy's birthday! So sorry if this has to leak over to finishing tomorrow. I was out with her most of today. _


	10. Kiss

**Kiss**-9/3/10

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Freddie and I were on our third date. We'd gone to an old park. No one really went there anymore, so it was a little creepy. We'd been lying on a blue mary go round talking as it spun in circles.

"You ready to go home, Puckett?" Freddie asked, not taking his eyes off of the sky above us.

"Sure. Drop me at Carly's?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. Freddie turned his head to me and smiled.

"Course. Where else would I drop you off?" He laughed as he pulled himself up.

I groaned, "Do I really have to get up? Can't I just lay here for the rest of my life?" Freddie chuckled.

"Here." He said, crouching down. I held my arms out and clutched onto his shoulders as he stood up more. I quickly threw my legs around his waist and buried my head into his back. He smelled like an odd mixture of cologne and coconut.

I could feel him begin to walk, so I tightened my hold on his shoulders, "Thanks for this, Benson. You make a pretty good date. What other guy would carry his lazy date all the way to her best friend's house?" I could feel his throat vibrate as he laughed at my comment.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who would ever do this. That's what makes me the coolest guy ever." I smiled, picking my head up and watching the back of his neck.

"Oh you wish, Fredgirl. You wish." I craned my neck forward, slowly landing it on his left shoulder. Freddie turned his head slightly my way and bent forward slightly. Were we going to **kiss**?

Even though we'd been on three dates now, I'd chickened out every time we got close to **kiss**ing. (Except for that one time, but it was only on the cheek…) I'd start to lean forward, and then I'd turn away and start a new conversation.

This time wasn't an acceptation.

I wrinkled my nose slightly before turning my head forward and staring ahead. I heard Freddie sigh.

"Hey, we're almost there! You know, when you don't have to actually walk, walking far distances doesn't seem very far." I smiled as we approached the doors to Bushwell Plaza.

"Yeah…" Freddie said. He had no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"What's wrong? You sound kinda weird." I said, turning back to him. He gave me a slight shrug, making sure he didn't drop me in the process.

As we made inside the plaza, Freddie lightly put me down, "Nothing's wrong. Promise." I wasn't totally convinced, but I followed him to the elevator. I watched as he pushed the eight button and leaned against the wall.

Something was up.

As we walked to Carly's apartment, Freddie lightly stroked my fingers with his own. We finally stopped, watching each other.

"Kay, I guess I'll see you later. Tomorrow? You'll be at Carly's, right?" Freddie asked, still showing not much of an emotion. This was weird.

"Yeah, I will be…But Freddie?" I asked, watching him as he began to turn.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you're okay? You don't sound like yourself now. What happened? You were fine a few minutes ago. Did I do something wrong?" Freddie turned back to me, frowning deeper than before.

All of a sudden, he was grabbing my shoulders for a hug. I slowly hugged him back.

"Of course you didn't do anything wrong. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know…You just don't seem as happy as you were a few minutes ago." Freddie pulled from our hug, watching my eyes cautiously, searching for some kind of answer or something. Suddenly, I no longer had my vision. My eyes were shut and my nose no longer took air in.

We were **kiss**ing. Our "first" **kiss **together. Well, excluding that one…You know…

As he peeled away from me, he smiled, "I'm happy now."

"Good."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Night." He whispered, pecking my forehead.

I stumbled into Carly's apartment. I felt a little nauseous from our **kiss**.

"So how was your third date?" Carls asked from the couch.

I jumped over the side of the couch and sighed, "Well…" I squealed. God, I'm such a girl…

We stayed up for hours talking about that date.

* * *

_Lalalala : )_

_I'm listening to "If it's Love" by Train. It makes me smile : )_

_"If I'm addicted to loving you, and your addicted to my love, too…"_

_That's my favorite line : )_


	11. Water

**Water**- 9/10/10

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

I ran from my car, screaming bye to my mom. I sprinted down the hill. Within seconds, I spotted the **water**. Oh lake, how I love you…

As I finished running down the steep hill, I stripped my shirt off. I ran to the dock, dropping my towel on the bench and flipping my flip flops off in one swift movement. The girls hadn't noticed me yet. Carly was sitting at the edge of the dock, her legs hanging into the water. She still had on all of her clothes. Sam, on the other hand, was standing on the corner of the dock, swaying from one foot to the other. She was in a pair of black short swim shorts and a rainbow bikini top. I swayed my position so I was charging for Sam. I scooped her up and jumped into the lake. I could faintly hear her scream as we hit the **water**.

Moments later, we surfaced. I held Sam up. She was sputtering and spitting **water** out, trying to hit me at the same time.

"What was that?" She screamed, pushing my head down so I'd go down in the lake **water**. But, I had a hold on her waist, and she dunked under, too.

We surfaced again, "What? I thought it was funny." I laughed out as Sam pushed her wet hair from her face. We slowly swam back over to the dock. I pushed on Sam so she could make it back up, and then I pulled myself up.

"You guys are so cute. You know that, right?" Carly giggled. Sam lightly pushed on Carly, making her tip over into the water. She grabbed onto Sam's arm and pulled her along with her. I howled with laughter as I watched them go under.

I quickly dived in after them. I could see them directly above me, so I swam upwards until I felt that someone was on my shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Sam screamed as I pushed her up on my shoulders.

"Oh shush. Your fine, Sam." I allowed Sam to shift off of my shoulders and onto my back.

"Okay, now that you have me, you are officially my dolphin. You will swim me around to wherever I want you to. Got it?" She laughed at me.

"Fine, Master." I made a loud noise that sounded like a dolphin. Sam laughed and leaned forward to see my face.

"Hello, Pet." She pecked my lips. I still wasn't sure what we were. We were always together, always couple-ish, always going on dates…But we weren't an official couple yet…I think.

"Why hello." I smiled, picking one arm up from the **water **to brush the water from her eyes.

"Cutest. Couple. _Ever_." Carly gushed from our left side. Sam and I turned to her. Sam slid from my back, swimming closer to Carly. She whispered something to her, and Carly screamed.

"What," She turned to me and splashed **water** in my direction, "Why," splash, "don't," splash, "you," splash, "make," splash, "her," splash, "your," splash, "girlfriend!" I turned to Sam. She was staring at Carly as if she was crazy.

"Carls…" Sam began, "if he isn't ready…"

"What? I thought you weren't…" I swam up to Sam, kissing her forehead, "Sam, be my girlfriend?"

"Sure." Sam said happily. I grabbed her chin and pecked her lips.

"Good. Cause if you'd have said no, Sam, I'd have to of drowned you." Came Carly's voice from our side. Oh Carly…

The rest of that day was spent throwing each other in the **water**, screaming, laughing, and pointless conversations that we wouldn't remember the next day.

I knew only one conversation would stick in my mind…

* * *

_"Why," splash, "don't," splash, "you," splash, "make," splash, "her," splash, "your," splash, "girlfriend!" I turned to Sam. She was staring at Carly as if she was crazy._

_"Carls…" Sam began, "if he isn't ready…"_

_"What? I thought you weren't…" I swam up to Sam, kissing her forehead, "Sam, be my girlfriend?"_

_"Sure." Sam said happily. I grabbed her chin and pecked her lips._

_

* * *

_

_Kay…Lalalala this chapter was WAY outta character. Sorry…I'll try better later. I really thought of this cause I went to my friend's birthday party on Friday and it was at the lake. And Sam's swimsuit I described was the one I wore : )_


	12. Awkward

**Awkward**-9/15/10

**Sam's POV:**

**

* * *

**

I walked into the Shay's apartment, immediately running to the couch and jumping on next to Carls.

"So where's Fredhead? He said he was here." I said, searching the room.

"You mean your boyfriend?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off, shrugging as I did.

"Not sure. I think he went up to the studio for a while. If not, he left for a bit." Carly said, leaning back into the couch more.

I turned my head around, "Freddie! You up in the studio?" I screamed, cupping my hands around my mouth as I did. No response came.

"He must be home or something…" Carly said.

I slowly got up, turning to Carly afterwards, "I'm going to go pee before I go over to his apartment. If I don't come back from his apartment within ten minutes, I give you permission to break into his apartment and get me." Carly giggled at my comment and nodded.

I ran up the steps, taking them two at a time. I really had to pee. Bad. I came to the door, stopping for a second to compose myself. I flung the door open, stood shocked for a few seconds, staring at what was in front of me, and then screamed. I covered my face, yelled my apology (Yes, I can apologize!) and scrambled down the stairs. I nearly tripped over the last step, but I caught myself. I screamed once again, jumped over the back of the couch, and pulled my head into Carly's shoulder.

"Oh my God!" I screeched into Carly's neck.

"What? What'd you do?" Carly seemed a little worried.

"I walked in on Freddie! He was here! Oh my God this is going to be so **awkward** in a second when he gets down here." I covered my face with my hands.

"Wait, what? Freddie? What was he doing?"

"Going to the bathroom…You know…Um…Yeah." I **awkward**ly whispered, hoping that I'd have a few more minutes before my boyfriend came downstairs.

"Did you see…Everything?" She giggled slightly, but then remembered how humiliated I was and stopped herself.

"Yes. Everything." I blushed slightly, but I had my head in my hands, still, so Carly couldn't see it.

"And?…"

"He's um…Decent…_Very_...decent." I had to of been a tomato by then, but I ignored it. I could hear a door opening from upstairs. It squeaked loudly as it closed. That door needed oiling…

I could hear someone slowly descending the stairs. I tried to compose myself, try to forget the **awkward** moment between me and the boy who was coming down the stairs. He finally landed on the floor, shifting as he tried to think of his next move.

"Hey, Freddie…" Carly said, looking over to him, and then back to me.

"Hey Carls. And Sam? Can we um, talk for a second?" He **awkward**ly shifted his brown eyes to me, holding his hand out slightly for me. I nodded, standing.

I took his outstretched hand, and allowed him to lead me out to the hallway.

"Okay, listen…We both know that what happened upstairs was _way_ too weird and really **awkward**. But, it was just an accident, right?" He paused, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I was a little…" I joked, stopping as I saw his reaction, "Curious." I laughed, hoping to make him forget what we were talking about.

"Seriously, it was an accident, right?"

"Course."

"Then we can just forget this and move on." He smiled, taking my chin in his hands and pecking me on the lips. I smiled and pulled away.

We made it back inside, hand in hand, The rest of the day seemed to be going by plenty fast, but as Freddie stood to leave for home, I followed him to the door, an evil grin on my face.

He turned around, expecting a kiss. I stood on my tip toes like I was ready to kiss him, too. I leaned forward, only an inch separating us, and then I whispered something to him. His eyes grew wide, his mouth dropping open slightly, and I quickly took his shock as a time to kiss his lips. He was too shocked to kiss me back.

Freddie stumbled away from me, murmuring to himself. I nodded in satisfaction.

What'd I say?

"Didn't know they could get that big."

Even the most **awkward** situation can be made to be fun.

* * *

Hahahaha sorry I had to : )

And I am SO sorry I didn't get to update bunches…but I was super busy and my computer has issues and deleted all my chapters…GRRR!

I have to re-write ALL of my chapters from 12-20. So I got this one done real fast and put it up for you guys.

I would have updated it yesterday or Wed., but Wed, I was out all day at Dollywood (Tennessee's awesome amusement park :) ) with one of my best friends and then yesterday I was writing this one again, and then I had marching band rehearsal...(You know, marching on hot 99 degree pavement for over an hour...That band practice)

Get the rest up as fast as possible

BYE


End file.
